


篮球队队长的小队花女友

by bailichen800



Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [3]
Category: bjt
Genre: M/M, bjt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 据说小白翘课也要打篮球？我有个室友真干过这事……小白站在篮球队里面莫名娇小得有种霸道总裁的小辣椒女友的感觉。《明星大侦探》给我最大的启发就是取名字，再也不用纠结谁来上小白，反正叫甄XX郝XX贾XX就对了٩( •㉨• ) get！。
Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153
Kudos: 1





	篮球队队长的小队花女友

**Author's Note:**

> 据说小白翘课也要打篮球？我有个室友真干过这事……
> 
> 小白站在篮球队里面莫名娇小得有种霸道总裁的小辣椒女友的感觉。
> 
> 《明星大侦探》给我最大的启发就是取名字，再也不用纠结谁来上小白，反正叫甄XX郝XX贾XX就对了٩( •㉨• ) get！。

“甄哥！待会大课，你懂的！”

“那是！”甄篮拍了拍座位身边放着的篮球，朝哥们竖了个大拇指。

“篮哥，这次把嫂子也叫上吧？”另外一个哥们大膀子搭上甄篮的肩头，“咱哥几个打篮球怎么能没有队花儿呢？”

“去去去！就知道打我老婆的主意！”甄篮老实不客气地戳穿好哥们的企图，手上倒真给小白发着短信：“白白，待会翘课打篮球，来不来？”

“嫂子可是正经好学生啊，篮哥，没准这次要放你鸽子咯～”哥们捅了捅甄篮胳肢窝。

甄篮几个人到场的时候，小白已经换了球衣，在篮球场那拍球呢。见甄篮等人前来，小白身姿一转，一个健步将球精准地扣进篮框，流畅轻盈得如同一只白鹤。

“噢！———”“嫂子好样的！”围观的几个哥们一齐起哄。

小白抹了把头上的细汗，挨个走上前去和队友们击掌问候。他本就生得秀气，在队伍里算是身姿娇小的，眼下在球场上运动一番更是出了不少薄汗，浸得胸前的球衣微微濡湿，服服帖帖地勾勒出小白精瘦的身线。几个哥们看在眼里，心里啧嘴暗叹这甄老大真有艳福，其中胆子大的一面叫着嫂子，一面开玩笑地去摸小白的腰臀，小白一拳锤过去，笑着骂了声“滚”。

“去去去！都给我滚，别碰老子的人！”甄篮佯装生气，半开玩笑半当真地赶人。

“哎呀，大哥来喽～～散了散了！”大家都知道小白是队长的人，也不敢真吃他豆腐，调戏调戏就。

“今天难得你有空。”甄篮走到小白跟前，宽大的手掌覆上小白白皙光滑的后背。

“反正下午也没什么要紧课，就干脆翘了。”小白抬眼看他，一双水灵灵的清亮眼眸中满含笑意。

甄篮忽而一把将小白搂进怀里，霸道地撬开那两片粉嫩的唇瓣，小白热烈地回应他，挑起对方的舌尖轻轻搅动着。甄篮的手掌伸进小白宽大的球衣，略带薄茧的指腹摩挲着嫩白的肌理，球衣宽大的版型很大程度上方便了上下其手的行为，甄篮的手指在小白的后腰上逗留了一圈，又辗转着由后向前袭上小白的胸口，覆上那一对微显的隆起：“又大了。”

“爬开。”小白松开甄篮的唇瓣，嗔怒地轻轻推了他一把，笑吟吟地看着自己的男友，诱惑般地舔了舔水光潋滟的下唇。

“咳咳咳嗯，咳嗯。”几个哥们塞了一嘴狗粮，实在看不下去了：“篮哥，您和嫂子亲热咱们不反对，只是……这个……”

“别和他们一般见识。”甄篮伸出手指，宠溺地刮了刮小白的鼻子，将小白的耳发体贴地向后撩了撩，极尽豪迈地喊了声“开球！——”

小白打球的姿势向来是潇洒且恣意的，虽然他体量在篮球运动员里算不得魁梧，夹在一众身高近2米的糙汉中甚至显得有些单薄，但这并不影响他敏捷矫健的身姿和精湛的投篮技术，加上甄篮又一个劲当护妻狂魔，几个好哥们心知肚明，都使出浑身解数和小白切磋，“替大哥哄嫂子高兴”。

小白投进一个远距离三分，觉得有些累了，他走到篮球场边的长凳上，拿起随身携带的雪白毛巾擦了擦。

甄篮随手抛了求，走来揽过小白的腰肢，“累了？”

小白点点头，甄篮把他搂进怀里靠着坐下，手指不安分地钻进小白的衣角，覆在小白平坦的腹部上抚摸，指腹传来紧致肌理良好的触感，几乎一臂可环的纤细腰肢柔韧而紧实，甄篮想着小白躺在寝室的床上，因情欲而发软的腰肢在大开大合的撞击和抽插中几欲散架，双腿环上自己的腰背，满眼含泪地在自己身下交欢，被插干得只能发出不成调的呻吟的模样，球服的胯下当即撑起了一顶帐篷。他有意把小白往怀里箍了箍，伸进球服的手径直拧上怀里人胸前的红缨，帐篷的尖顶隔着球裤的屏障，在小白的腿根嚣张地磨蹭。

“你是泰迪吗？说发情就发情！”小白终是面子上挂不住，白皙的脸臊起一抹潮红，他欲拒还迎，略带羞愤地从甄篮怀里挣脱，揶揄道：“我去小卖部买瓶水。”

“老大，你和嫂子一块去吧，只怕嫂子身单力薄，抱不动呢～”几个看活春宫戏的哥们见机起哄，当起了神助攻。

“说的是啊！可不能让我老婆累着！”甄篮立刻配合起身，有力的臂膀把小白往怀里一按，宠溺道：“白白，咱们走吧？”

几个球友一起打篮球，说买水都是一人顺便买一队的，小白自然也是如此。他瞥了一眼这几个一脸“友善”微笑的铁哥们，报以更加“和善”的微笑，语气故作微怒地指了指喊得最凶的那几个，“你们给我等着。”

走了两个主角，剩下几个人也打球打累了，索性三三两两也坐在长凳上唠嗑。

“大哥真有艳福，啧啧啧，想当年白白还是队花的时候，哎……”一位哥们点起一根烟，回首往事，无语凝噎，“一念之差，咫尺天涯，现在都成嫂子了。”

其余几人纷纷附议，大叹佳人与自己无缘。

这几个人都是大老粗，打完球之后一身的汗臭脚臭引人瞩目，小白刚加入他们的球队时，清俊干练的模样令所有的队员眼前一亮，但看他生得白白净净的，还是个坤泽，与其他人格格不入，心里都有些打鼓，只当小白是个没用的花架子，只让他当替补，平日里帮着买买水递递毛巾，小白也不说什么，似乎还挺愿意。直到有一日小白临时替人上场，一鸣惊人地扳平了几乎是死局的比分，全队对员当即对小白刮目相看，从此改变了对小白的偏见。但小白做后勤做习惯了，久而久之就产生了一种怪异的贤惠感，就像一个本队专属女友一般，无微不至地照顾和支持全队的男人。

久而久之，队里的几个单身大老爷们就对小白产生了非分之想，甚至把他当成心中的性幻想对象，想着他的模样打飞机。毫不知情的小白仍旧一切如常地贤惠，搞得这一众男生羞耻万分，一段时间见着小白都绕着走，一面故作无事地竭力隐藏胯下膨胀的欲望一面勉力和小白打招呼，生怕干净的小白发现了自己的异常，仿佛凝视他纯净无邪的笑颜都是在亵渎和犯罪。

虽然心里别扭得不行，可是该想的还是不耽误，每次小白在更衣室若无其事地脱了里衣，露出白净的肌肤时，同时在场的几个男生愣了几秒，心照不宣地把视线跳开，悄悄比划起抹鼻血的动作。

小白真的是天生丽质，无论如何在成日曝晒的球场上挥汗如雨，他始终还是那副斯斯文文白白净净的书生模样，他是个考虑周全的人，每次来打球都会背上一个小包，里面装有他爱吃的糖果和擦汗的毛巾，有时候看天气不好，还会揣上一把伞。打完球立刻就去澡堂，洗得干干净净的再把换下的衣物送去洗衣房。

这叫贴心，这叫贤惠，这叫体面，这叫上的了篮球场下得了……下得了双人床。

简直就是理想伴侣！

唯一的问题是，小白看起来那么直，他会不会……

大家都小心翼翼的，生怕自己妄然表白唐突了佳人，又彼此怀着一份猜忌和疑心，不知道这么清纯的队花会花落谁家，都知先下手为强后下手遭殃，你瞪我我瞪你各怀鬼胎。

最后，最高大魁梧的队长甄篮率先出手，成功追到了小白，一众球友都没想到，心中心心念念的白月光队花就这样轻易地成了嫂子。

“老大也真是有魄力，我都不知道他哪来的勇气去找的小白！”

“果然还是不入虎穴，焉得虎子啊。谁知道小白看起来那么直，结果答应得这么爽快呢。”

“买哪种水呢？”甄篮站在小卖部超市的货架前，指尖坏笑着勾了勾小白的球衣坎肩，不安分地捏了捏掌下富有弹性的白净肌肤。

小白瞪了他一眼，似是对甄篮大庭广众之下吃他豆腐的举动颇为不爽，碍于这是公共场合又不便说出，偏偏甄篮这时又将那根要死不死地抵在他的腿间敏感处摩擦，明明摆摆地向他求欢。小白面上霎时红了一片，身体的反应比他的脸色更加诚实，甄篮明显感到掌下的人儿身子微微一软，是地坤被撩拨得汛期前来的前兆。

小白看看手中的饮料，纠结了一会，还是拿起平常买的最多的农夫山泉，“喝这个吧，健康。”

“还是白白下面的水最好喝。”甄篮啄了小白一口，怀里的青年轻微的挣扎了两下，似是怕超市店员听见，终是红着脸任由他完成了这个吻，天乾富有侵略性的霸道气息和着身上的汗味钻入他的鼻腔，催动一阵隐隐的热意，小白还未反应过来，自己的信香已经幽幽地从腺体的位置飘散开来，一摸后颈，出门前贴好的强效抑制贴没了！看来是甄篮在球场上揩油的时候偷偷撕的，都是这个混蛋！

甄篮本就是有意为之，此番除了约小白出来打球，更是馋小白的身子，想要借此机会和佳人共度良宵，把小白吃干抹净，但面上自然是表现出了相当的悔意，连连诚恳道歉，飞快地结了账就揽着小白往回走。

两人一路粘粘腻腻地往球场的方向走，还没到球场的边，小白已被撩拨得浑身薄汗，气息急促，迷离的双眼中浸出些水光，他很想爽快地酣畅淋漓地被人压着狠狠操干一把，让粗大的阳物整根没入湿热难耐的后穴，对准他的爽点狠狠地凿，无奈这路途实在难熬，他只觉腿心湿淋淋得一片，球裤略带粗糙的布料擦过敏感的会阴处，仿佛手指轻轻抓挠似的，既不能疏解，又磨得人难耐得紧。

甄篮见自家小媳妇满脸情热难忍的模样，索性径直带了小白去运动场的更衣室，把人安置在更衣间的隔板上，吻了吻小白两瓣泛着桃色诱惑的唇瓣，“白白，我马上就来。”

“快点！”小白轻轻锤了一下他，刚等甄篮把门带上，情盛难忍的他便迫不及待地褪了下衣，双手抚上自己早已悄悄挺立的玉茎自渎起来。

“嗯……”小白轻轻地喘着，清丽的眼中蒙上一层薄雾，后穴的空虚和饥渴折磨着他的神智，早已做好承欢准备的腰肢又酸又软，需得由人冲撞着顶弄活动活动，他似是难受似是委屈地抿了抿唇，可怜地眨巴眨巴水光盈盈的眼眸，一面将手指探向后穴替自己扩张，一面用残存的一丝半缕的神智暗骂着甄篮这个始作俑者怎么还不来。

“嗯……啊……”指尖触到自己熟悉的敏感处，恰到好处地轻轻按揉，小白低声呜咽了两声，尾音带了些甜腻的妩媚，他是个适合雌伏人下的坤泽，属于身娇体软身子紧水还多的类型，用甄篮的话说，是“不加糖都比较甜”。

甄篮能追到小白，连甄篮自己都觉得意外——他万万没有想到，看起来那么矜持干净的小白会在宿舍只有他一人时自渎。

甄篮那天纯粹是出于意外，他本来是脸给刮胡刀挂了个小口子，寻思着找个膏药贴贴，屋里几个大老爷们都是大老粗，想来想去最近的也就只有心思细腻小白可能会有。

可，小白……

脑海中一瞬间闪过之前种种对小白变态的性幻想，甄篮老脸一红，原地纠结了一会，还是决定上门去要，不就是要个创可贴吗，借了就走！没什么大不了的！小白又不会吃了他！

甄篮就这么决定了，一面极力克制自己忍住把小白的脸往小黄片的主角里代入的冲动，一面往小白的房间走。

离房间还有两三步的时候，甄篮听见一些奇怪的不可描述的声音，这个声音似乎听起来还有些熟悉……似乎……

……似乎就是那种小电影里面常见的……嗯，嗯啊，啊的声音……但是声音的主人……

怎么回事？小白应该……不会……不会……是给绑架了吧？

甄篮正在犹豫要不要敲门，却发现门是虚掩着的，不知道是好心给室友留的门，还是故意给有心作案的窥贼的偷香窃玉的机会。他纠结片刻，喉结上下动了动，终是在强烈好奇心的驱使下小心翼翼地将门缝推得大些。

甄篮发誓，他看见了此生最香艳的画面——

首先入目的是大片大片的白，那种温润莹亮的无暇的白，就像一块成色极佳的美玉，静静地躺在锦盒中，横卧在绚丽华贵的红绸上，待识货的商贾欣赏把玩。偏偏这清润的美玉又兼沾一丝世俗的人气，见既无人问津以享抚弄之趣，或是怕孟浪的举止有辱玉身，便只悄悄隅居这一片狭小天地内孤芳自赏。

首先扑面而来的是属于地坤的信香，竟是奶糖的香气，略去了鲜奶的生腥，只余清淡馨香的沁人心脾，恍若精心烤制的高级甜品，金黄松软的蛋糕胚裹上浓郁的奶油，再撒满一层厚厚的糖霜，光是刹一闻见便已觉甜美非常。

小白躺在宿舍的床上，迷离的双目漾着两汪春泪注视着枕边的电脑，那张俊俏白皙，仿佛不食人间烟火的脸颊此刻正泛着惑人的桃色，一道晶亮的涎液极尽诱惑地沿着精致的脸颊轮廓，好似糖液的拉丝，黏黏腻腻地在线条漂亮的锁骨上滴下晶亮的水迹。而平日里那双白皙的手正放在一片水光潋滟的腿间，指节甚至还没在微开的蕊心中轻轻搅动，粉嫩的阴瓣在手指的逗弄下恍若花朵一般微微绽开，随着一股甜腻的蜜液自腿心缓缓淌下，小白的身体触电般剧烈颤抖了一下，接踵而至的是沉浸在情欲中的一声绵软娇吟——

“嗯……”小白竟是当着甄篮的面达到了潮峰，伴随着一阵白色的花朵自茎身的顶端肆意绽开，还沉浸在情潮余韵中的小白脱力地软倒在床上，就着双腿大开的姿势陷入床上垫着的柔软被褥里，似是还有些欲求不满一般，那双修长白嫩的长腿还意犹未尽地磨蹭着身下的布料，企图以这种方式贪得一晌片刻的愉悦。

没想到平日里那么斯文青涩的小白……居然……居然在寝室里光明正大的自渎……！

甄篮当即鼻血都要喷出来了，这种感觉给了他小黄片的主角躺在自己身下的错觉，梦中心心念念的性对象眼下就这样双腿大开，一丝不挂；这极强的视觉冲击震撼得他有些懵，他感到自己晕晕乎乎的，一时竟然忘了自己身在何处，满脑子只有大写的两字——盘他！

“吱呀——”宿舍老旧的门扇发出一声尖涩的声音，甄篮没想到弄出这么大动静，偷窥的紧张和刺激使他一下子没忍住，当即就精关失守，把裤裆洇湿了一片。

甄篮大着胆子往屋内跨了两步，试探性地唤道：“小白？”

小白还沉浸在清汛的热潮里，头还晕晕乎乎地，半梦半醒之间迷迷糊糊听见有人叫他，强睁开失神的水莹双目，带着些情事之后的疲倦，含糊不清地地微哼一声：“唔……？”那副模样就像一只发情的雌兔，软绵绵地伏在窝里等着主人的爱抚。

甄篮被这一声甜腻的呼唤激得浑身一颤，心尖儿都酥了，他用最后的理智和道德警告自己赶紧离开此地，毕竟强迫一个在发情期的地坤是不道德的，尽管……对方好像很需要他的样子。

甄篮还在原地踟蹰，床上的人儿似是察觉了他想要离开的意图，用本是委屈半是乞求的语调发出诱人的邀请：“别走……”

甄篮的头脑轰得一声炸开了，他清晰地听见自己的心脏发出震耳欲聋的狂跳声，径直震断了牵扯着理智的最后一根弦，再回过神时，他已然跨坐在小白的身上，酣畅淋漓地顶进地坤那处温润紧致的生殖腔……

甄篮顺利地得到了小白，不知是因为他器大活好，还是因为小白有心掩盖事实，毕竟一面放着自己偶像打篮球的比赛视频一面自渎可不是什么体面的事情。

甄篮发现小白看着一副斯文的样子，实际上敏感得很，极其容易发情，哪怕是在抢球过程中无意蹭一下他的胸口，小白的脸颊都会泛起可爱的粉色，加之他本来就生得白净，这粉色的一抹就格外显眼，就跟胭脂似的妩媚，让人情不自禁地联想到把他压在床上干到哭腔都破碎，浓稠的精液自情动而泛红的身体里缓缓淌出会是怎样的一般销魂模样。

“白白，我来了～～”甄篮火速拉开更衣间的门，迫不及待地搂自己的伴侣，小白自发地往他身上缠，撑起183身高的修长双腿盘上甄篮的腰，因情迅而滚烫的身体急切地在他身上蹭弄，似是埋怨甄篮来得晚了，小白虚张声势地锤了他几下，口中下意识地发出些不满的嘀咕。

真是可爱极了。甄篮心想，手指往小白的腿心一探，已经扩张得差不多了，那处小穴急切地渴望爱抚，甄篮的指尖甫一伸入，那瑞瓣便迫不及待地吃进一根指节，甄篮小心翼翼地退出，自打着颤儿的穴口处拉出一条晶莹的银丝，甄篮用指尖捻了捻，坏笑着将手指伸入小白口中，小白乖巧地含住他的手指，似是婴孩吮吸奶嘴一般轻轻舔弄着，灵巧小舌把指尖的蜜液舔了了干干净净，一双水灵灵的眼睛渴望地看着自己的爱人，含着手指发出轻微的呜咽声，就连眼角的小痣也变得妩媚惑人，恍若一只讨好主人的宠物，乖觉地等待主人的爱抚。

甄篮把他撒娇又傲娇的小女朋友搂到怀里吧唧亲了几口，肉麻地一连连“小白小白”地唤着，一面耳鬓厮磨一面进入他，小白架在他腰上的双腿难耐地磨着，脚趾舒服地蜷起，软绵绵地在他的背上蹭。

甄篮食髓知味，知道小白清纯的外表渴望疼爱的本质，并且时不时就会主动显露出来，又要遮遮掩掩地避人耳目，这种在被人发现自己放荡本性的危险边缘试探的疯狂感觉是最让小白感到刺激又愉悦的，因此两人做爱的地点往往也选得开放而大胆，从学校宿舍楼的一张床板滚到情侣影院的隔间，封闭的公用电话亭，再到教学楼的卫生间，他将灼热的喘息呼在小白敏感的耳侧，看见那处娇嫩的皮肤显而易见地染上情趣的粉红，这种怕人察觉的偷情极为紧张和刺激，甚至带来一种类似强迫的背德感，他便有意地去大力捣弄小白的敏感处，欣赏小白如同被玷污的清纯公子一般，攥着他的衣角憋得双眸含泪也强忍着不叫出声的模样。

“白白，你好棒！”阳物毫不费劲地就进到了最内里的地方，甄篮发出一声舒爽的惊叹，即便已经对自家队花小女友是个怎样的天生尤物深有体会，每每进入这处舒适的圣地仍然会带给他意外的惊喜。随着他抽插的动作，穴口泛红的嫩肉被带出些许，又被狠狠地肏回去，受到挤压的穴壁便更加努力地讲他向内吸吮，小白双手环住他的脖颈，就像一只考拉依赖地环抱住自己栖身的树干一般，意乱情迷地吻着甄篮的脸颊，轻嗅着属于天乾的气息获得心理上的安定。甄篮微低下头，回吻怀里被激烈的情事冲撞地迷迷糊糊的人儿，手掌覆上小白的胸口，揉捏起一侧微隆的乳肉，不亚于女坤的紧致而软滑的触感令他浮想联翩，如果小白就这么怀上自己的孩子，这对娇小的乳房会隆成一双小山，和小白一样漂亮的孩子会伏在小白的胸口，等着小白解开衣物后，小嘴含住这玉珠一般的乳首吸吮……

“诶，你说老大和嫂子跑哪去了？”更衣间的门外响起几个人的声音。

是那几个哥们，甄篮和小白不在，他们人不齐，玩玩也就没意思了，本来都是一身臭汗径直往回走，自从小白加入篮球队，所有人都默契地懂得了打完球要来更衣室换衣服，当时可能是为了多看小白几眼，如今小白名花有主了，这个习惯还被整个篮球队如同一项怀念的仪式一般奇迹般地保留着。

“嗨！谁知道他俩在哪打野战呢，无非是什么教学楼卫生间之类的地方！”一个哥们的话语带着点酸味。

更衣间内的两人吓了一跳，甄篮动作一僵，小白的穴壁在突然的刺激下剧烈地收缩，径直就把甄篮给夹得缴了械，甄篮回过神来，低声骂了句娘。

始作俑者小白倒是十分得兴，笑眯眯地看着沮丧的甄篮，一双亮莹莹的眸子里满是带着些戏谑的笑意，看着平日里把自己干得下不了床的罪魁祸首吃瘪实在是一件颇有趣味的事，小白挑了挑眉，递给甄篮一个挑衅的眼神：“再来？”

被雌伏自己身下的地坤嘲讽是最令天乾所不齿的，甄篮被小白这么一激这劲儿顿时上头了，方才萎焉下去的阳物霎时又坚挺起来。

“好啊，老子今天非操死你！”甄篮佯怒地抛了句狠话，被挑起征服欲望的天乾的动作带了股狠劲，他用近乎强奸一般的粗暴方式拉开小白的双腿，将他的猎物抵在墙上狠狠进入，肉体剧烈的撞击在更衣间脆弱的墙板上砸出一声闷响，滔天的快感恍若潮水一般将两人湮没，小白发出一声愉悦到极致的叫喊，纤长的手指在甄篮健壮的脊背上留下一道道抓痕，甄篮放肆地吮着小白的脖颈，如同烙印一般，在白皙的皮肤上打下一片片红色的印记，狭小的更衣室成了性爱天堂，本该在板架上衣物在地上胡乱搅作一团，鸠占鹊巢的一对情侣却在颠鸾倒凤。

“哎哟卧槽，他俩不会在这搞吧？”一个哥们似乎听见了些不该听见的声音，甄篮浑身一紧，下意识地把小白的嘴捂上，要是被这几个大嘴巴撞见那自己可就好玩了。

“说什么呢？非礼勿视非礼勿听啊兄弟！”另一人半真半假地打趣道。

“诶，你别说这信息素闻着还真有点像……”

小白的双手被甄篮摁住，同下身的连接处一起牢牢地禁锢在更衣间的墙上，他就像是故意被敌人挟持的人质一般，明知道自己在劫难逃却又格外胸有成竹，好似在与绑匪斗智斗勇的卧底，一双眼睛笑盈盈地望着甄篮，看好戏似的欣赏对方紧张的表情，甚至嚣张地伸出舌尖，在甄篮的指缝间勾引似的舔了舔。

酥麻带着点痒意的舌尖在指尖燃起团诱惑的火花，恍若一道闪电，沿着脊椎一路上行，在脑海中炸出一道惊雷，将他所有疯狂的欲望一股脑地点燃，心里暗骂，等办完事就去找这几个家伙算账，一面发狠地把小白箍在怀里插干，坚挺得发硬的那根报复似的顶开生殖腔的腔口，听着怀里的人儿用带着哭腔的尾音唤着他的名字，呜呜咽咽地求饶说“不要”，一面又把他的孽根吃得更深，邀请他在生殖腔内留下自己的体液，彻底打上他的印记。

甄篮记不清自己在小白体内射了几次，好容易等那几个多事的家伙走了，小白也有些累了。地坤在发情期剧烈的情事过后总会十分疲倦，小白一双眼睛半闭着，他尚且沉浸在交欢的余韵里，失神的眼眸有些茫然地望着甄篮，乖巧地往他怀里钻，找了个舒服的姿势窝在自己的爱人怀里，迷迷糊糊地小憩起来。

“晚上别回宿舍了，我带你开个房？”小白懵懵地微微点了点头，依恋地在甄篮的脖颈间蹭了蹭。甄篮亲了亲怀里的小女友，随手拿了件衣物轻轻擦拭小白的腿间——小穴吃不下的爱液正淅淅沥沥地沿着小白一片狼藉的腿根向下淌，印证了二人方才近乎疯狂的性事。

几个好哥们回到宿舍一致决定，再也不要和大哥和嫂子一起打篮球了。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我不适合这种风格……这车写的我卡死了……我还是适合美强惨或者美弱病受……我太难了，感觉我在写沙雕总裁文……


End file.
